


夜间谈话

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: *波兰239。片段短文预警，三章完结。*流水账无剧情，无妻无子，生活小片段，轻喷。可有可无的ABO，爱情骗子豆腐，豆腐前任明示，是谁可以自由心证，3C无辜背锅预警，纯情皮痒预警。





	1. 月亮

　　“你有时性急得像一个未成年的小男孩。”

　　莱万这么评价着，情事刚进行完一轮，他半披着浴袍侧卧在皮亚特克身边，腰被年轻人火热而健壮的手臂圈着。他挪动了一下身体，离年轻人更近，似乎试图汲取小伙子的体温。

　　皮亚特克原本有一搭没一搭地戳着莱万的头发，闻言凑到莱万耳边咬了一口他的耳朵：“莱维，需要我提醒你，我已经成年五年了吗？”

　　莱万因为他的动作象征性地叫唤两声，又不禁笑出了声：“我知道，我还知道你下个月就成年六年了，对吧？”

　　皮亚特克又揪了揪莱万的鼻子：“我怎么就成了未成年的小男孩了？”

　　莱万揉了揉鼻子。他没有说话，而是用双手攀上小伙子的脖颈，搂着皮亚特克凑过来，他看着波兰年轻人英俊的面容，指腹扫过他耳后的一小块皮肤，他为自己的胆大妄为感到吃惊，可是他忍不住。他伸出舌头舔了一下皮亚特克的嘴角，然后舌尖顺着对方嘴唇的起伏描画着轮廓，顺势咬了一口对方的下唇。

　　待他还未来得及进行下一步动作，他的双手已经被捉在一起，按在他的头顶。他不急不躁地看着跨在他身上，气都喘不匀、甚至有些上头的年轻人，刚想象征性地挣扎两下，就听皮亚特克红着脸说了一句：“别动！”

　　他哈哈大笑起来，半晌他拖长了声音发表了评价：“小——男——孩——”

　　他想，这实在是很有意思。从很多年前，他忘了具体什么时候开始，他应对情人就总是如此游刃有余。这并不难，温柔专一，冷酷心肠，他都有，又总能如此收放自如。历任情人都觉得他无疑是完美的，不论是作为中锋还是作为情人。

　　皮亚特克放开他的手，把头扎进他的颈窝蹭了蹭，他压低声音说：“从现在开始，我问的每一个问题，你都要如实回答。”

　　莱万觉得大男孩喷在他脖颈上的呼吸很痒，热乎乎的，却给他一种出奇的安全感，他看着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，手指不安分地顺着对方的腰线向上爬，却又被捉住，他只好笑了笑应允。

　　“你爱我吗？”

　　这个问题让他有点猝不及防，让他一瞬间有些清醒，他下意识想要如同从前般，漫不经心却总显得那样情真意切地说我爱你，这样太敷衍也太不公平，可是他看着皮亚特克那双像四五月晴空颜色的眼睛，他什么都没有说，他没想到皮亚特克会问这个问题。像是生吞下一枚撒了厚厚一整层糖霜的甜饼，太甜，太腻，他已经很久没有认真地考虑过这样一个简单的问题。

　　爱太奢侈。他想，可是他是真的很喜欢这个国家队后辈。从皮亚特克刚刚踏上五大联赛时，他就在录像里看到了这个笑起来像一条小鲨鱼的、冉冉上升的锋线新星。说母语的人无疑是可爱的，同位置的人自然而然地唤起血液中的热度。更何况他金发碧眼，几乎长在了莱万的喜好上，只是他如此年轻。

　　年轻是一件好事。他的思绪有那么一瞬间飘回过去，华沙的年少时光，多特蒙德的冬天，那些都是他偶尔思及却不愿细想的回忆。那时候他们都太年轻，年轻人的爱不是稀罕物。可有人说不敢思及便总是难以放下，所以他有很多年都沉寂在有始无终的日子里吗？

　　他少年时代想要登上五大联赛踢球，后来他想要得到队长袖标，正如皮亚特克总用灼热的目光盯着他背后的九号。波兰的九号们如此野心勃勃，让他的脊背总是因兴奋而升起一股麻意。他原以为那是一种来自于年轻的无言的挑战和竞争，好久之后他才明白，皮亚特克除了想要踢波兰的九号，还想要他这个九号。

　　青年的英俊面容和认真情态总让他怜爱，他伸出手指摸了摸皮特克特的鬓角，最后捧住了年轻人的脸，他同样报以认真的答复：“起码在现在这一刻，我爱你，”他又想了想，“我属于你，而你也属于我。”

　　起初他并未把那种注视放在心上，当他回望并直视皮亚特克，青年总会默默地移开眼神，他只觉得他可爱，又觉得年轻人掩盖不住野心的样子十分耀眼。后来他知道，皮亚特克真的和他的发色和眼睛一样耀眼，像是阳光与晴空。一个午后，年轻人红着耳朵吻上他，树荫刚好打在他们的脸上，可是波兰小年轻占据了他的所有目光，他惊诧一瞬却又了然于心。

　　于是那种年轻人才有的温度和耀眼驱散了他经年性的寒冷。他再也不用时常梦起在华沙一个人拎着包无处可去的茫然，不用梦见和门将有始无终的初恋，和后来那段不欢而散的相遇。可他总是默默的告诉自己，伊卡洛斯，别飞的太高。太阳终会融掉你的翅膀。

　　皮亚特克俯下身来，鼻尖抵着莱万的腺体深吸一口，莱万是那种雪松的味道，相当东欧高寒的感觉。他清楚莱万洗过标记，他听说过那些有关波兰队长的传言。起初他有些嫉妒，可是后来他便放下了，他想：我比他们任何一人都要好。

　　因为他总是那样好。

　　“我和你们都不一样，”他说了“你们”，“因为我永远都爱你。”

　　莱万盯着他好一会，他关掉了灯，他们抱在一起，相拥无言。过了很久，久到皮亚特克的意识有些昏沉，他感觉额头上落下一个吻，有人说：“我也爱你。”


	2. 星星

　　莱万整理衣柜时，发现了几件不属于他的衬衫。他把衬衫拿出来展开，尺码比他的大一些，应该属于他的前任男友。他想，把这些衣服扔掉或者邮寄给它们的主人吧——虽然无论他如何处理，那个人都不会在意。但是皮亚特克会在意，年轻人往往有着诡异的占有欲。

　　但是有时候就是怕什么来什么，他还没来得及整理好，一双手从他身后探过来，圈住他的腰。皮亚特克把下巴倚在他肩上，打量着他手里的动作。

　　半晌，年轻人发问：“这件衣服是沃伊的吗？”

　　莱万为小孩儿的怀疑对象笑出声。他和什琴斯尼这一对AO好友确实不易，他还没有告诉皮亚特克，什琴斯尼已经打算向女友求婚，他甚至邀请莱万去为他助阵。皮亚特克看他笑的这么开心，于是咬了他的耳朵一口。他拿过莱万手中的衬衫，说：“我帮你扔掉吧。”

　　莱万真以为这件事就告一段落，没想到在他下一次热潮期到来时，他倚在皮亚特克的肩膀上，不停地去吻对方的脖颈时，皮亚特克拿出那件本该被丢掉的白衬衫，说：“你今天应该穿上这个，只穿这个。”

　　莱万瞬间从情欲中清醒，于是他被迫浑身上下只穿着前男友留下的的白衬衫，勉勉强强盖住半个臀部，他两条赤裸的腿都在微微发颤。而皮亚特克坐在他面前，已经没有了刚才胜券在握的情态，莱万冷笑了一下，他想是时候整治一下他这个为所欲为、和他狐假虎威的小男朋友了。

　　莱万伏下身和他交换了一个吻，他压着皮亚特克亲吻着，膝盖却挤进对方的双腿中间磨蹭。然后他缓缓跪在地上，把头凑到年轻人的腿间，单用牙齿扯下了对方的裤链，他们有着一样的蓝眼睛，区别是他在此时会抬起眼睛看向皮亚特克，像是一种无声的挑衅。

　　他的手攀上皮亚特克的膝盖，紧接着是腹股沟。他的手指划过皮亚特克的腰侧，凑上前在他裆部隆起上轻轻亲吻了一下，满意地看着年轻人咬牙切齿的表情，才咬住对方的内裤边沿拉开来，将对方的性器解放出来，不成想年轻男儿气血方刚，翘起的性器直接打在他脸上。他睁大眼睛愣了一瞬，而皮亚特克则直接捂住了脸。

　　莱万突然笑了起来，他用鼻子顶了顶那昂扬可观的欲望，伸出舌头在柱身上舔了一下，他说：“你可真是热情。”

　　皮亚特克脸红的似乎快要爆炸，他尝试去解释：“是因为……”

　　他没能来得及说完，因为莱万已经张嘴含住了他的性器吞吐起来，他的嘴湿润并且温暖，把他的前端完全包裹起来，塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。他耸动着腮帮，不断地吸吮着性器的顶端，用舌头在上面打转，并用手圈住性器的根部，模仿性交那样撸动着。皮亚特克呻吟了一声，但他不敢动，他深知两个人的性经验差距犹如喜马拉雅山较于马里亚纳海沟。然而这时莱万忽然做了两次深喉，把他的性器吞向喉头，又抬眼看向他，蓝汪汪的两颗宝石既无辜又可恨。

　　“别这么紧张，”他松开嘴，突然歪着头，咧了咧嘴露出牙齿说道，“虽然我想吃了你。”

　　然后他在性器的顶端落下一个吻。

　　他太善于撩拨了。皮亚特克捂着脸下了定论，他想他今天压根不该去挑衅，他被年上者捏扁搓圆，掌控又把玩了个彻彻底底。莱万第二次含住他的性器，心理上的冲击远远大过视觉上的刺激，他的队长在给他口交，这个认知让他的性器似乎又涨大了，他浑身上下都在抖，但双手却忍不住扣紧了莱万的脑袋。Alpha的本能让他去操他的嘴，但是残存的理智却告诉他，不要把他的嗓子戳痛了。

　　直到他射精，莱万半闭着眼睛，浓稠的精液甚至溅到了莱万的睫毛上，他垂下眼睛伸出舌头，皮亚特克看见那上面尽是乳状的液体，他舔舐着手指上的残余液体，像一只吃饱喝足的蓝眼睛大猫，貌似餍足地吞咽下去。红艳舌尖上的白色精液，这种极致的色彩感官刺激，让皮亚特克的脊背发麻。

　　这时候皮亚特克才发现莱万衬衫下的双腿绞紧，他的队长抬着头看着他，他毫不犹豫地俯下身亲吻着对方，并把他的队长拉到腿上。莱万喘了一口粗气，低下头又给了皮亚特克一个凶狠的吻，他被热潮期烧的一塌糊涂，几乎要把皮亚特克吞下去：“我不想穿着别人的衣服和你做爱，我只需要你，我只想要你，可以吗？”

　　“对不起，”皮亚特克帮他脱下衣服，他的队长终于一丝不挂地骑在他腿上，“我不知道我有时候不该去在意那些事情。那都是些过去的事情了，可我有时候就是控制不住地去想。我看见那件衣服，我还以为是沃伊的，我想为什么他可以拥有在我遇见你之前那么多年！事实上是我理解错了。”

　　“那你可真是冤枉他了，”他说，“但是，该说对不起的是我，我居然让你这么没有安全感。”

　　“你不会像我这样想吗？”

　　“不会啊。因为你是我的，我也是你的，”他说着低下头，露出修长的脖颈，热潮期几乎让他口不择言，“如果你愿意，现在就可以标记我，当然，小伙子，我说的是完全标记，你可以现在就捅进我的生殖腔，把我弄到全身上下都是你的味道。你当然有权这么做。”

　　皮亚特克直勾勾地盯着他，他看着莱万的脖颈，那一纤光景如同濒死的天鹅。他的手沿着脊线下滑，一寸一寸地按着莱万微微颤抖的脊骨，下滑到腰线，莱万了然般将手往下探，小伙子的欲望因为他的话再一次变得精神饱满。

　　热潮期的Omega拥有丰沛的体液，皮亚特克的性器顶在莱万的穴口，几乎不用什么润滑就可以进入了对方的身体，莱万跨坐在对方的腿上，他在皮亚特克插入的时候就闭起眼睛仰起了头，于是皮亚特克叼住了他的喉咙。

　　到底年轻，皮亚特克甫一插入就大开大合地操干起来。那根性器又粗又长，在游刃有余的那一方的身体里横冲直撞，Omega的甬道又湿又滑又火热，不住地吮吸他挽留他。他们交往不到一年，皮亚特克已经初步掌握如何让他的男友失态。他找准那个熟悉的位置，长驱直入，从Omega的前列腺上刮过去，他想到今天被对方口交戏弄时的窘态，有点小孩式的发狠，碾过对方的的敏感点。几下下来，莱万几乎软在他身上。

　　“老天，”莱万眯着眼睛，他吸了吸鼻子，但热潮期的Omega不管这些，他甚至还扭了扭腰，好跟上皮亚特克的节奏，“啊…你真的是太大了……”

　　皮亚特克是海洋的味道，很霸道的一股咸味侵入了莱万的鼻腔。他闻言速度更快了，一下一下干到莱万身体的最深处。他的后穴紧紧地绞着对方的性器，而他几乎要尖叫出声。波兰新一代神锋今天好像格外活跃，比平时进的都要深，干的都要狠。皮亚特克舔舔的脖子，在他耳边粗喘着。波兰小鲨鱼似乎嫌这个体位不够方便，他握住男朋友的腰，一个调转，性器在对方的身体中转了一圈，狠狠地摩擦过那些软肉，引得莱万一声带着哭腔的尖叫，然后他开始从后面开始操干对方。

　　后入确实方便，事实上，他进入的更快了，也更加发狠。他直接咬住莱万的腺体，粗壮的性器一次又一次地袭击着对方的内壁。莱万整个人都在发抖，这似乎已经失控了，他和皮亚特克上床从未有过这样粗暴又发狠的体验。年轻人有时确实不知轻重，但从未像这次一般，是他撩拨太过了吗？他抓住床单，试图分担快感。皮亚特克却将手覆盖过来，让他们十指相扣。

　　年轻人的努力没有白费，他的凶狠撞击终于将莱万的生殖腔顶开。时隔多年，生殖器的开启让莱万一窒。那一处相当敏感，可是不属于快感的泪水却涌出他的眼角。皮亚特克终于坚定的挺进，性器钉进了他的腔内。那是一种无法形容的感觉，他眼前一片空白，仿佛整个人被操熟了、操透了，大量热乎乎的液体从腔内流出，浇在皮亚特克的性器上，前端也是，那些液体不断从翘起的性器里流出，给他周身一种诡异的快感。他的后穴缩紧的厉害，皮亚特克亲了亲他的耳朵，终于发狠地咬住他的腺体，并在他的腔内成结射精。

　　他全身都是那种咸咸的海洋味道了，他吸了吸鼻子，突然感到一种前所未有的幸福，仿佛突然被照亮了、暖化了，如果他是星星，从今而后他们也是相伴相行的两颗星星。在结消之前，他们亲吻、抚摸着彼此。

　　他终于完完全全地告别了过去的灰暗，坦然地接受年轻人热烈的爱，并回报以同样真挚的、温柔的爱。

　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章结婚


End file.
